Holly
by Wayfinder13
Summary: This story is based on a crazy dream I had. Read, review, and laugh a little! No certain characters cuz I'm putting everyone in here!
1. Martha's Encounter

**This fanfic is based on a crazy dream I had about Doctor who. Enjoy!**

On a small deserted street in London, no one noticed a black haired girl dash along the clutched her books tightly to her chest. _I'm late, I'm late,I'm late!_ she thought. _Ooh... Mrs. Price is gonna kill me._ Absorbed in her thoughts, she paid little attention to a strange blue box materializing in front of her. Smack! The girls face collided with the blue box. Hang on, she she thought. This wasn't here before. All of a sudden the doors to the blue box opened and a woman with dark skin and black hair stepped out. "Who are you?" The strange woman said. "My name's Holly." She whispered. "And in case you hadn't noticed that box you're in just appeared out of nowhere!" The woman looked a little stunned, but the expression was wiped away in a matter of seconds. "You should just pay more attention next 's always been here. Now run along, you don't want to be any more late then you already are." Holly started walking away when she called over her shoulder, " Will do Martha."

**Sorry for the short chapter! I wonder what Martha's gonna say...**


	2. In the TARDIS

**Now, let's see what Martha will say... **

Martha instantly stiffened. "What... what did you say?" Holly turned around. " I didn't say anything." "No! You called me Martha!" Holly looked out into space for a minute. "Hmmm... I don't remember saying anything. Well, see ya." She turned back around to leave, but Martha reached out and grabbed her by the collar."You, inside. inside. Now." Martha pulled Holly into the blue box, and a few seconds later a small yelp was heard inside followed by Holly coming out of the box and examining the wood surface. Martha burst out and dragged her back in while Holly yelled, "That's impossible!" Inside the blue box, Martha let go of Holly and started looking around. Suddenly a man entered the strange room they were in and groaned as he saw Holly. "Martha I told you no children! How can we forget what happened with Cathy!" Holly sighed and leaned against one of the beams surroundingthe console."Well gosh Doctor if you wanted me out you should've said." Holly looks out into space again and then notices the man is looking at her with a strange expression on his face. "What did I do now?" "You called me Doctor." the man said dumbfounded. "No I didn't." Martha stepped forward. "Doctor that's why I brought her in! She did the same thing to me and I've never seen her in my life!" As the Doctor listened to Martha, Holly started examining the the other beams as well. " This is a nice TARDIS you've got here." Instantly all attention snapped back to her. "WHO ARE YOU!" The Doctor yelled, now red in the face. "Holly, my name's Holly." Still quite red, The Doctor got out one of his weird alien gizmo's and started examining her. He quickly put it away after about a minute and said, "Yep thought so. Low level psychic abilities." "Low level? Doctor, she got into your head as well as mine!" "Um... sorry to interrupt," Holly started. "But someones at the door."

At that moment, someone knockedon the door to the TARDIS.

**ooh... this is getting creepy...**


	3. The Captain

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate that! Now...**

The person knocked again and before anyone could move Holly yelled, " I know who it is!" Martha rolled her eyes. "Of course you do." Holly swung open the door to reveal a man wearing a long navy blue military coat. "Jack!" Holly yelled and hugged him tightly. Jack looked down at her and chuckled. " It's been a while since I opened a door and a complete stranger hugs me." He sighed."Good times." "Now," he continued. " Are you going to tell me who this is?" The Doctor straightened up." Um... well... you see-" he started but Martha cut him off. " Her name's Holly. She has psychic abilities." "Yeah but low level!" The Doctor put in. Jack closed the door behind him and walked around the TARDIS. "Well how have you been Jack?" Martha put in awkwardly, clearly disturbed by the presence of Holly. Holly groaned. "Your going to have to do a lot better than that to fool me." Martha shuffled uncomfortably. " So..." The Doctor said. " What now?" " Hang on, how did you even find us Jack?" Holly said casually. "Hello? The noise? The police box? Not to mention how he keeps appearing in London, my question is, why haven't you noticed?" Then, out of nowhere, a sound like crackling electricity split through the air. There was a flash of blue light, and then a woman was standing in front of them.

Rose Tyler to be exact.

**Sorry for all the cliff hangers! I told you this dream was crazy! Thanks for reading though!**


	4. Drunken Flower

**Sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter! **

The Doctor looked stunned. Martha stared. Jack was scratching his head. And Holly was staring into space. Suddenly she snapped she snapped back to attention. "Oh has Rose appeared already?" Martha smacked her forehead. Rose giggled. "Hi! Wazzupp?" She looked at the ceiling and giggled again. Then she burst out laughing. "Rose," said Jack. "Have you been drinking?" "Yes she has." Holly answered."Oh a little girlieeeee!" Rose said pinching her cheek. Holly stood up and turned to The Doctor. " OK, Rose creeps me out." The Doctor looked like he was about to argue but decided against it. Rose shrieked with laughter and started rolling around the floor. Martha smacked her head again."Rose looked up at the ceiling. "I'm bored." Jack rolled his eyes. "Of course you are." "So," Jack continued. "Is this what it's always like when I'm not around?" Martha studied the room around her. "No not really." Holly stretched. " I agree with Rose. I'm bored."  
"Well..." The Doctor started. "We have board games, bananas, and a time traveling machine. Did I mention the bananas?" Holly suddenly had a distant look on her face. "Doctor..." "No, don't tell me you don't like bananas!" "No," she said. "There's-"

Then Holly fainted dead away.

**Please review! Not posting the next chapter until I get more!**


	5. Rhinos

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep reading! **

The Doctor started patting Holly's cheek. "Come on wake up!" She still remained sleeping. Martha scratched her head. "what just happened?" Jack walked over to Holly and examined her closely. "Looks like she was attacked." Rose stood up. "What happe' 'oo the wittle girlie?" She giggled and continued too roll on the floor."What do you mean Attacked?"Martha said ignoring Rose."Not a physical attack," Jack continued. He walked over to the monitor and was followed by The Doctor and Doctor squinted at the alien symbols on the screen. He straightened up surprised."It's a telepathic bomb. Created and developed by the Judoon." Rose giggled again."Wrinkly rhino, wrinkly rhino." Jack sighed. "Yes Rose, we all know what the Judoon look like.""No," The Doctor said. "Rose has never seen a Judoon." Slowly they turned to the place Rose was staring at. "Wrinkly rhino!" Rose shouted. There was a Judoon. It walked towards them slowly stepping over Rose and reaching down to pick up Holly."No!" Martha shrieked and attempted to ram into the intruder, but it was too late.

They were already gone.

**Just a reminder, this story does not take place in any particular season.**


	6. Donna?

**I Needs those reviews! I needs them.**

When Holly awoke she was surrounded by the "Rhinos" As Rose called them. "Where am I?" One of the Judoon turned around but only grunted.

"Oi! I was talking to you!" Holly struggled against her bonds.

"Good work gentlemen! I trust the prisoner is secured?" A voice called from a distant room.

"Bo so to ro co do." The Judoon replied.

"Err.. Lovely." The creature stepped in the room.

"Crat Sol Wethil Slitheen the second! Dear god you smell bad!" Holly burst out laughing and spit on the Slitheen.

"You were right she is just what we need."

"What you mean for accelerating your progress for making your own telapathic bomb so you can capture other people like me and spy on enemy companies and gain quite a profit of of them?" Holly laughed again.

"Well little girl, it seems you are quite clever, you have us all worked out." Crat replied. Holly didn't need telapathy to know he was startled.

_If only I could reach my book bag , there should be some vinegar crisps there_, Holly struggled to move her hands to the zipper of her bag but could not reach.

"So," she said trying to stall the conversation." You're just paying these guys over here to work for you?"

The Slitheen turned to look at her. "Just use telepathy. As a matter of fact, use it all you like." Crat smiled wickedly and snapped his grubby fingers. The Judoon placed a device on her forehead.

_Of course, they're going to monitor my brain activity to see how I use my telepathy_. Crat left the room. All the Judoon instantly fell down. Standing there was...  
"_Donna_?"

**5 Reviews for chapter 7! And I mean 5. **

**Over 50 people have read my story and I have 5 reviews total, mostly from the same people. **

**Please review!**


End file.
